Trouble
by kitsunekyuubi60
Summary: Ini hanya cerita pendek bagaimana kelanjutan Trouble. Rivaille yang terjerat pesona iris Eren dan Eren masokis dengan caranya sendiri. Penyakit menyiksa diri sendiri ketika berada dalam girah seksual. Rating T, nyerempet dikit,,,,RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble**

 **Shinngeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Ishiyama**

 **Rate T+**

 **Warnings: BL, fantasy, OOC, n Typos RivaEren**

 **Jika anda bukan penggemar yaoi, jangan dibaca ya..?**

* * *

Rivaille, Corporal Rivaille. Sang mesin pembunuh dalam wujud manusia-Ehem-cebol yang seenak udel memerintah orang untuk kerja sana kerja sini. Oke, dia adalah atasan, kapten atau apalah yang wujudnya berkuasa dalam suatu kelompok. Kelompok pemburu Titan kolosan. Beud, keren banget. Perburuan Titan bro, bukan rusa. Seorang pemuda bermata emerald dengan rambut coklat pudar boleh berbangga menjadi anggotanya. Mereka adalah kelompok yang disegani sekaligus ditakuti. Ummat manusia tinggal dua pertiga saja yang hidup, dibawah bayang-bayang kecemasan dan resiko hidup yang hanya empat puluh persen.

Eren menggosok lantai Scounting Legion dengan urat.

Atasannya itu, Rivaille, benar-benar sesuatu. Iya, sesuatu. Kau boleh mendeskripsikannya dengan jahat, niatan, kampret, atau semacamnya.

Ini jam dua pagi. Jangan mentang-mentang Eren itu punya titan didalam tubuhnya, lantas Rivaille begitu saja menyuruhnya menggosok lantai Scounting Legion sampai sebersih kaca. Debu saja enggan bersemayam disitu. Eren berpikir jelek pada atasannya sekarang.

"Bocah, kau akan sakit pinggang jika menggosok seperti itu. Luruskan punggungmu"

Kampret, sang atasan kini mengomentari gaya menggosok lantainya. Eren meremas bantalan karet gosok, keringat sebiji jagung bertengger di dahinya yang licin.

"A-ano, Corporal. Apa saya harus membersihkan semuanya?"

Eren minta kejelasan, menghadap Rivaille yang duduk mengawasi anak buahnya dengan kopi yang beruap. Mata hijau Eren beradu pandang dengan milik Rivaille. Yang merupakan atasan berpakaian dengan berantakan. Kancing kemejanya terbuka tiga buah, dan wajahnya tampak berkeringat. Sebelah kakinya dinaikkan diatas paha dengan kopi ditangan kiri. Eren mengangkat alis. Rivaille pecinta kebersihan setaunya.

"Sir..?"

Vibrasi kekanakan itu mengembalikan fokus Rivaille. Mata hitam Corporal berkilat dalam keremangan. Eren bahkan bisa melihat dirinya terpantul disitu.

"Cukup. Kau boleh beristirahat"

Eren tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

Ada mata yang menggelap dan berkilat tajam mengiringi langkahnya.

Kabut kesenjangan antara harapan dan kenyataan itu belum terselesaikan. Pria itu masih duduk dengan tenang dengan mata setajam silet pada tempatnya. Nafas yang berbunyi cepat dan tersengal. Ia hosa. Keringat bercucur mencetak kemeja kusut dan bau asam tercemar, khas laki-laki. Posisi kakinya anatomi sempurna, dengan tangan yang berkebalikan mengerjakan pekerjaannya sendiri, kalau mau dibilang itu penting. Sesaat kemudian, glotisnya bergetar hebat ketika sel flagel itu tumpah ruah. Suara air mengalir menetralkan geramannya ketika ia terlambung tinggi. Sang pria menunduk.

Ah, ini penyakit, atau ketidak berdayaan bercampur ego dan sedikit bumbu-bumbu kecemasan. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri tidak paham dengan fiksi yang selalu membangunkannya tiap malam. Melakukannya lagi, dan lagi.

Kadang, ia menikmati tontonannya sendiri kemudian melambung sampai puncak tanpa sang objek sadari. Ia yang terlalu pintar atau sang bocah yang ber-Iq jongkok. Atau polos.

Sehingga kekuasaannya pun kadang bertindak. Ia memang tidak peduli, katakan ia tidak berperasaan. Kadang-kadang, kau akan tau mana modus mana tidak berperasaan itu kalau kau jeli.

Sang pria mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Jadikan aku titan saja! Tapi ia bukan orang religius dan tidak percaya Tuhan sehingga keadaan itu terus berlarut-larut dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berakhir.

Klise.

Sang pria kadang melambung dengan objeknya dalam kungkungan, tanpa berubah menjadi titan. Daun telinganya basah oleh liur dengan bahu dan leher yang bercak-bercak. Pria yang lebih tua dibawahnya, menonton dengan mata setajam elang. Pria yang lebih muda menari diatas tubuhnya.

Murahan untuk dilihat. Itu jika pria yang lebih muda melakukannya diatas stage dengan kerlip menyinarinya.

Lalu, pria yang tua tersentak dengan mata yang melotot. Ia harus mencuci seprei dan menjemurnya ketika matahari telah mengambil shiftnya sembari bayang-bayang emerald tidak pergi dari kepalanya. Sampai ia tidur lagi.

* * *

"Rivaille..."

Nada rendah itu boleh dibilang samar. Tapi orang yang bernama itu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Rivaille menaruh gelas kacanya di meja, berjalan tanpa suara menuju barak yang paling ujung. Bocah kurang ajar yang telah membuatnya memuntahkan liquid basa hampir tiap malam. Kampret.

"A-kh..."

Rivaille mendobrak masuk kedalam barak. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu kepastian bunyi dari pita suara bocah bau kencur.

Ada kemejanya disana. Tergeletak diatas tulang femur sang bocah titan. Bersama ceceran darah yang berasal dari nadi yang pecah karena tekanan.

Eren Jeager menjerit.

Samarinda, 25 September 2015 04.00


	2. The Sequel

**Trouble (The Sequel)**

 **Shinngeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Ishiyama**

 **Rate T+**

 **Warnings: BL, fantasy, OOC, n Typos RivaEren**

 **Jika anda bukan penggemar yaoi, jangan dibaca ya? tanggung sendiri apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya,,,**

Tes!

Cairan berbau amis menetes satu-satu pada bebatuan kering nan hitam dibawah sana. Sumbernya dari sebuah gumpalan raksasa yang tengah mengepul, beroksidasi dengan udara sebagai hasil dari reaksinya dengan energi matahari. Sang manusia terkuat dalam sejarah, Corporal Rivaille berdiri gagah menatap tanpa ekspresi hasil kerja tangannya, memotong-motong tubuh titan, spesifiknya, mencincangnya hingga tidak terbentuk.

Ekspedisi ke wilayah Shingashima semakin membuahkan hasil. Hanya empat atau lima wilayah hutan yang perlu di tempuh untuk sampai ke sana, sekitar 8 kilometer lebih. Dan jika misi ini berhasil, maka alasan keberadaan titan yang menjadi sumber hancurnya peradaban manusia akan terkuak.

Grisha Jeager, pemegang kunci atas rahasia ini, sampai saat ini masih dinyatakan hilang tak berjejak. Kerajaan Sina bahkan telah mencoret namanya dari daftar kependudukan setempat. Dengan status: meninggal dunia.

"Heichou!"

Suara panggilan feminim mengalun, diikuti dengan munculnya serombongan tentara dengan lambang sayap kebebasan, pasukan khusus. Diantaranya, hanya ada seorang perempuan berambut pirang emas yang cantik dan memiliki karisma tersendiri. Petra Ral. Dialah yang memanggil Rivaille tadi. Wanita yang satu-satunya bisa bertahan dalam pasukan elit tersebut. Mengesampingkan Hanji Zoe yang jenis kelaminnya masih tanda tanya.

"Kita mundur! Sudah hampir malam. Hutan tidak berpihak pada kita jika malam hari"

Semua pasukan bersiaga, hormat dan tunduk pada perintah.

"Hai!"

...

Pasukan pengintai yang dikirim Komandan Erwin Smith untuk memperluas wilayah ekspedisi ke Shingashima dan menganalisa wilayah titan kembali sesaat setalah matahari terbenam. Tidak ada korban meninggal dunia, tidak ada. Hanya saja, setiap pertempuran pasti ada luka, sekecil apa pun itu. Karenanya, melihat salah satu senior bernama Erd dipapah oleh kawannya dengan kondisi mengenaskan cukuplah menjadi salah satu bukti bahwa titan bukanlah lawan yang mudah, meskipun dengan tim terkuat sekalipun.

Meskipun wajah mereka suram ketika datang, dan wajah-wajah yang lain yang menunggu di kastil perisritirahatan mereka khawatir, Eren tetap memandang mereka dengan mata yang berbinar penuh tekad dan semangat. Membuat kilatan aneh terpancar dari mata Rivaille. Seolah mengatakan 'Kau mau mencobanya bocah?'.

"Silahkan beristirahat dan membersihkan diri! jangan lupa hadir saat makan malam"

"Hai"

Sertelah memberikan perintah, Rivaille bergegas memasukkan kudanya pada kandang. Makhluk gagah itu mengusapkan hidungnya pada telapak tangan Rivaille, seolah-olah itu adalah ucapan selamat malam. Memunculkan senyum teduh pada wajah Rivaille. Eren yang curi-curi pandang dari pintu masuk menundukkan wajahnya, tersenyum bodoh.

"Bocah,..."

Eren terlonjak, friksi aneh itu langsung mengirim impuls ke otaknya dan menghasilkan detak jantung yang meningkat dua kali lipat.

"Ya?" Eren mengangkat wajahnya, tidak sadar Rivaille telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ikut denganku"

Eren mengangkat alis, tidak paham. Namun langkahnya tegap mengekor pada kapten yang terkenal sadis itu, tanpa keraguan. Memang, Rivaille itu absolut dengan semua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau sudah membersihkan diri?"

"A-ah. Sudah Heichou!"

Eren ragu-ragu menjawab. Berharap saja Rivaille tidak menyuruhnya membersihkan toilet itu lagi. Demi titan-titan rakus diluar sana! Tadi pagi baru saja Eren gosok sampai mengkilat.

"Keberatan menghangatkan bak mandiku?" Rivaille membuka pintu kamar pribadinya yang luas dan tentunya bersih tanpa ada noda atau bau yang tidak sedap. Kamar Rivaille berada di lantai dasar memang, bersebelahan langsung dengan tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Spesifiknya, kamar Eren sendiri.

Tidak, tidak. Kamar Eren dikastil ini bukanlah penjara bawah tanah seperti pada markas Recon Corps umumnya. Kamar Eren lebih manusiawi dengan ranjang kasur yang berselimut tebal, meja nakas, kamar mandi dalam, serta lampu gantung mewah ditengah-tengah ruangan. Hanya saja, permodelan kamar Eren dibuat berbentuk silinder menajam kebawah, mirip dengan sumur gali. Untuk mengantisipasi ketika Eren mengamuk. Untuk sampai ke kamar Eren, dibuat 10 anak tangga untuk turun ke bawahnya.

"Siap _sir_!" Eren mengangguk hormat dan segera menuju kamar mandi Rivaille. Sedang empunya sendiri tengah melucuti pakaiannya, bersiap untuk memulai ritual yang paling disenanginya selain membayangkan bocah hijau itu.

Eren bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil saat menuang batu mandi panas dalam bak mandi Rivaille. Bunyi cess dan gelembung air yang muncul dipermukaan membuat Eren tertawa kecil seperti bocah. Kemejanya digulung sampai siku begitupula dengan celana coklatnya. Segala artibut tentara yang melekat pada tubuhnya telah teronggok diatas meja batu disudut ruangan.

Puk,

Eren menjatuhkan satu batu lagi ketika dirasanya air mandi pada bak belum hangat. Ujung pengait besi yang dipegangnya untuk mengambil batu dari tungku pembakaran ditaruhnya dilantai bersama sarung tangan anti panasnya. Eren akan mengecek suhu air kembali ketika gorden tersibak terbuka.

Disana, Rivaille berdiri menantang dengan handuk menutupi area pribadinya, menatap Eren tajam.

" _Sir"_

Rivaille mendekat, tanpa melepaskan kontak mata mereka. Eren menahan napas gugup.

"Berapa banyak yang kau masukkan?" Rivaille melirik bak mandi yang beruap dan beriak kecil. Ada sekitar tujuh batu dalam bak tersebut. Eren menoleh dan memekik pelan. Air mandi yang disiapkannya mendidih sekarang! Ada gelembung-gelembung yang meletup-letup dipermukaannya.

"Waah. _Sir,_ maafkan saya!" Eren buru-buru membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Rivaille mendengus,

"Bocah. Itu bukan batu biasa. Satu atau dua batu saja cukup. Seharusnya kau membiarkannya lima menit terlebih dahulu baru mengecek airnya"

Rivaille dengan telaten menggunakan sarung tangan dan mengambil batu-batu itu dengan pengait yang sebelumnya diletakkan Eren. Menyisakan satu buah batu saja. Setelahnya, ia mengalirkan kembali airnya sampai tumpah ruah. Eren berjengit saat merasakan air yang tumpah ruah itu begitu panas.

"Buka penghalang airnya bocah. Atau kau mau kamarmu mendidih malam ini"

Eren terburu-buru melaksanakan perintah Rivaille. Tak lama setelahnya, air panas tersebut perlahan-lahan menyusut dan mengering. Rivaille mengecek kembali air pada bak mandinya dan sesaat setelahnya ia mematikan kran air.

"Maaf _Sir!"_

"Tak apa"

Hening.

"Kau tidak mau keluar bocah? Aku ingin berendam"

"Eh?"

Eren mendongak lalu mengangguk hormat, bersiap keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tunggu"

Eren tidak jadi melangkah, berbalik kembali pada Rivaille yang kini tengah berendam dibak penuh busa beraroma citrus, Eren suka baunya.

"Tunggu 30 menit dikamarku. Jangan coba-coba kabur nak"

Eren mengangguk tegang dan bergegas keluar dari tempat itu.

Eren tidak tau berapa lama ia tertidur ketika tepukan pada kepalanya membuat ia sadar. Rivaille tengah menatapnya datar dengan handuk dikepala. Eren terlonjak kaget dan segera berdiri dari kursi dan membungkuk hormat.

"Heichou"

"Baru tigapuluh menit kau sudah tertidur? Dan Eren, kita tidak sedang bertugas jadi panggil namaku" Rivaille melepas handuknya sembari mendorong Eren jatuh ke tempat tidur disampingnya. Derit ranjang terdengar saat Rivaille ikut naik. Eren tergugu.

"S-sir..." Eren menutup mata saat pria diatasnya menginvasi tengkuknya. Rivaille menghirup aroma bocah titan itu, sebuah candu baginya yang telah ia impikan dalam 72 purnama belakangan ini. Katakan ia pria pedofil, Rivaille tidak peduli jika itu menyangkut bocah bermata hijau yang ingin Rivaille congkel dan taruh dimeja kerjanya, untuk dilihatnya sehari-hari.

"Bagaimana bokongmu Eren? Aku lepas kendali begitu tau kau bocah masokis yang hobi mengiris tubuhmu sendiri sembari membayangkan diriku"

"Ah, Hei—mhh.."

Rivaille memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam mulut Eren, pemuda itu sontak menatap Rivaille tepat dimata. Sekelebat seks panas beberapa hari lalu diingat Eren. Sejujurnya, bukan kemauan Eren melakukan hobinya itu pada barak utama tempat prajurit beristirahat. Naas malam itu kamarnya sedang direnovasi lantainya, sehingga ia kepergok Rivaille dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Berlumuran darah dan spermanya sendiri dengan kemeja Rivaille yang ia endus baunya. Rivaille menyeretnya kasar menuju kamar pribadinya dan semuanya terjadi. Eren berkali-kali digagahi sampai pagi, Rivaille menunjukkan kekuatannya dikasur malam itu.

"Katakan Eren, sejak kapan?"

Eren terengah-engah saat Rivaille menarik lidahnya, saliva membekas pada bibirnya yang merah dan terbuka, Rivaille melirik sebelum ia kembali fokus pada bola mata Eren yang menantang.

"Sejak—, sejak Heichou menyiksaku pada markas Recon Corp"

"Oh, saat itu. Jadi kau bocah masokis yang hobi disiksa eh?"

"Bukan Heichou!" Eren bangkit dan sedetik kemudian menyesali tindakannya itu. Lututnya menyenggol benda keras diselangkangan Rivaille. Demi titan! Rasanya pasti tidak enak disundul jika dalam keadaan ereksi. Rivaille berjengit.

"Ma-maaf"

Eren kembali rebahan dalam kungkungan lengan kekar Rivaille.

"Ne, Eren. Keberatan kita melakukannya?"

Eren merah padam sampai telinga. Pasalnya, bukan hanya ajakan verbal saja yang dilakukan Rivaille, tangannya pun tengah bergerilya pada paha bocah itu.

"Mau tidak?" Rivaille menyesap leher coklat Eren sembari berbisik mengoda. Sialan, heichou benar-benar tau cara membangkitkan gairah Eren. Leher dan tengkuk adalah kelemahannya.

Ragu-ragu Eren mengangguk. Rivaille menyeringai senang.

Woaaaahhh,,,,NANI-KORE? HE-HENTAI? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ane jadi bejat sekali ya?

Well, lupakan. Jadi intinya, ini hanya cerita pendek bagaimana kelanjutan Trouble. Rivaille yang terjerat pesona iris Eren dan Eren masokis dengan caranya sendiri. Penyakit menyiksa diri sendiri ketika berada dalam girah seksual. Yah, Eren mengiris nadinya sendiri tanpa takut mati. Well, dia Manusia-titan right? Dan ketika Rivaille mendapatinya dalam kondisi seperti itu, ia menyeret Eren, menggagahinya sampai pada limit keduanya bisa melakukan hal itu.

Dan, yang penasaran apa Rivaille dan Eren berstatus pacaran? Well, mereka tidak perlu kata cinta. Rivaille terobsesi sampai seperti overdose, dan Eren akan terus menyiksa dirinya jika Rivaille tidak memperhatikannya. Jadi keduanya membutuhkan satu sama lain, dan itu adalah alasan yang cukup untuk mereka.

So, Review? Kritik? Saran?

See u next time!

Kitsune Kyuubi


End file.
